


Dark Chocolate Icing

by Prazeodymium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensitive bones, Sex, Top!sans, already in a relationship, apron sex, bottom!Red, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prazeodymium/pseuds/Prazeodymium
Summary: Sans forgets that it's his and Red's anniversary. How does he make it up to his red-faced counterpart?Easy, with lots and lots of sex...involving Red's dark chocolate icing, a blue apron, and some terrible super-nova puns.For EmeraldWriter: because there just isn't enough kustard to share around the table





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



“watcha doin there, Red?”

**“whats’it look like i’m doin’, Blue-boy? i’m bakin’ a freakin’ cake.”**

Sans chuckled as he observed his red-faced counterpart who merely scoffed at him before returning back to his stirring. Sans leaned against the counter his eye-lights becoming hazy as he watched his lover cook.

Sans had been banned from the kitchen—which wasn’t his fault the microwave and oven had a mind of their own—needless to say, Red had been more than just a little freaked out when he had come home that day to find firetrucks surrounding the apartment. Which led to the current situation of Red doing all the cooking while Sans stood to the side and _observed._

“what kind of cake are ya making?”

Red beamed, **“it’sa devils cake with a raspberry filling.”** He poured the mixture into a pan and then slid it into the oven before withdrawing another bowl. The blue apron ruffling as he wiped the batter off, **“and then i’m goin’ ta drench it all ‘n a dark chocolate buttercream icing.”**

“mmm,” Sans hummed as his eyes became half-lidded, “sounds good, babe. what’s the occasion?”

Red’s eye-lights darted over to him before his face closed off and the lights in his eyes dimmed. A sudden feeling of dread welled up and pitted to the bottom of Sans’ soul. _i didn’t forget did i? shit, shit, shit, shi—_

 **“um,”** Red’s started before looking away and busying himself with the icing, **“no reason.”**

If Sans was freaking out earlier it was nothing compared to how he felt now. _i forgot! how could i have forgotten?!_

Today was their anniversary and Sans had forgotten.

“fuck, babe. i’m so sorry i completely _spaced_ and—“

Red waved the rest of his sentence away, **“it s’alright. i could _galax-see_ you were stressed with work ‘n everything.”**

Sans stared at him for a moment before snickering, “oh my god, Red, only you could throw a pun back at me during a time like this.”

Red rolled his eye-lights before turning back to the icing, **“yea, and unlike you i didn’t have ta _planet_. it just came naturally.”**

“are you really narcing on my pun-mastery because mine can get so _far out_ that there won’t be any more _space_ for them here.” Sans quipped before coming up behind Red with grin.

 **“really?”** Red snorted, “ **i don’t know if that’s true, the idea of it seems pretty _alien_ ta me.”**

Sans chuckled before slipping his hands up to rub at Red’s iliac crests as his head nuzzled in between the gap between Red’s neck and shoulders. Red sighed softly as he continued to stir the icing.

“ya really are something, ya know that, Red?”

Red hummed a little before letting out a moan as Sans flicked his tongue against his clavicle.

**“s-sans,”**

“yeah, babe?”

**“ ‘m trying ta cook.”**

“mhmm, and I’m trying to take you to the _bone-zone_ so I can fuck you _outta this world_.”

Red snorted a laugh before shoving his counterpart away, **“that was terrible!”**

“ya know you loved it.” Sans said as his fingers dove under the apron, under Red’s sweater, and up to the trapped skeleton’s floating ribs. Red gasped before arching back into Sans’ chest, his body shuddering as fingers danced around nicked bone before sliding back to his spine to walk up and finger each vertebrae.

Sans grinned, blue eye-lights wide and gleaming as he continued to torture the larger skeleton with small strokes before grasping one of Red’s ribs tightly.

 **“shit, Classic, yer not plain’ fair.”** Red said as his shorts were pulled down so Sans’ wandering hands could gain better access to his pelvis. With a shudder that racked down his spine to his hips Red gripped the counter with his free hand, the opposite dropping the spoon back into the icing so he could reach a hand behind him to grab Sans by the hip.

“mmmm, Red.” Sans said as he rutted his clothed pelvis against the other monster’s bare one, “you should know by now that i don’t play fair,” his hand delved down into Red’s sacrum to play with the tiny holes as red magic pooled inside, “i play to _win_.”

 **“FUCK!”** Red shouted, his hands bracing his body against the counter as Sans scratched the tips of his fingers around the sensitive holes. Sans merely hummed in amused reply before his eye-lights traveled to the forgotten spoon dripping dark icing onto the counter. A leer danced across his face as an idea came to mind.

“hey, Red, I wanna try something.”

 **“hmm, what do ya ‘ave in mind?”** Red asked curiously peering over his shoulder before Sans turned him around so that the larger skeleton was pinned between his body and the counter. Sans merely leered before kissing Red on the teeth. A cyan light appeared in the smaller skeleton’s mouth as an ecto-tongue slid out to play. Red groaned before pushing Sans away.

Raising the bone of his brow Sans watched as Red kicked off the shorts that lingered around his feet and his hands reached up to remove the rest of his clothing. Before he could remove the apron, however, Sans stopped him, “leave it on.”

Red snorted in amusement, his red eye-lights dancing with mirth, **“yer sure into some kinky shit, Blue-boy.”**

“shut up, Red. we all know that you have the kinkier bone in this relationship.”

Red grinned but before he slipped out the pun that danced on the tip of his tongue Sans clashed their teeth together roughly before kissing him heavily.

Purple drool slid out of both their mouths when they came apart and Sans readily attacked the others neck. Biting and kissing his way down Sans hastily rid Red of his sweater before leaning back to admire his handy work.

Red was blushing hard with a bit of purple drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as it ran down to his clavicle. Sweat and red magic pooled around the sensitive joints of his body and his eye-lights flickered between hearts and hazed out spheres. He was completely bare accept for the frilly blue apron that was tied delicately around his waist.

Delicious.

“don’t you look good enough to eat~” Sans purred before running his fingers lightly across Red’s sternum and false ribs. Red’s whole body shuddered with the feeling before his eye-lights narrowed playfully. Clawed hands quickly reached out and stripped Sans of his hoodie and shorts.

 **“i don’t know, Classic, you look pretty tasty yer’self.”** Sans’ body shook as Red bit down on his clavicle and hands delved into his coccyx to rub against the sensitive areas. A flush of cyan spread across Sans’ bones as moaned openly into Red’s mouth.

 _shit!_ _feels so good but…_ Sans slipped away from the other skeleton and caught Red’s hands. With a devious smile he twisted them behind the other’s back.

“ah, ah, ah~” he cooed, “i’m the one pleasuring you this time.”

 **“really? ya sure ‘bout that, Classic?”** Red barked out in a laugh before lowering his eyes, **“don’t know if you have th—HAA! sh-shit, you ass.”** Red yelped as Sans twisted and weaved the remaining fabric of the apron’s strings through the sensitive parts of his ulna and radius to keep his hands tied behind his back. Sans stepped back with a grin before gently nuzzling the other’s teeth.

“safe word?”

 **“ya plan on doin’ something kinkier than this?”** Red chuckled out before running his tongue across the other’s teeth. He moaned in disappointment when Sans leaned back and out of the way.

“better safe than sorry, love.”

Red rolled his eye-lights, **“fine. how about _uranus?_ ”**

Sans snorted, “sorry _verta-bae_ , it’s going to all be up _uranus_ tonight but it works. now to try something a little more…”

Red shrieked as he watched Sans drizzle dark chocolate icing over his ribcage with the spoon that was left on the counter, **“you did NOT just waste my dark chocolate buttercream icing!”**

“waste? Red, i would never waste any of your cooking. in fact,” Sans’ voice deepened as he watched the liquid chocolate drip down Red’s ribs before pouring another spoonful over the sternum and down the spine, “i plan on savoring. every. last. drop. of. it. off of you.”

Before Red could question or argue against the improper use of his icing Sans shoved him on top of the counter. Red worriedly glanced over at the stove noting that they only had 25 minutes before the cake was done before his attention was drawn away in a gasp. In the position he was in now his ribcage was at eye level with Sans and the other had made his tongue become longer and wider before he started to lap up at the icing eagerly.

 **“sh-shit, Classic. FUCK!”** Red’s body curled towards the feeling as San hooked his fingers through and around his false ribs before sliding his fingers in a horizontal motion. Red arched into the feeling and Sans grinned before trailing his tongue up Red’s spine and through the spaced joints in Red’s vertebrate. Red moaned louder as his body pushed itself closer towards the eagerly lapping tongue. **“Cl-classic.”**

Sans chuckled before hooking Red’s shaking femurs around his waist to which Red arched and locked his feet before panting heavily. His eye-lights were a haze of blown out pupils that shifted into hearts as Sans drizzled more icing across his pelvis and inside his sacrum. This Red was prepared for, what he wasn’t was the sudden drip of chocolate liquid _inside_ the sensitive sacrum holes.

Arching up Red screamed as the liquid trickled slowly through and down his very core. He could _feel_ the way the chocolate stuck and slid in the crevices and how it slowly dripped out the other side. Body shaking, his eyes blew wide when he felt Sans’ tongue slip and slid into the narrow holes. **“Cl-classic!”** he stuttered out as his hands twitched restlessly in their bindings adding to the build in pleasure. He shut his eyes as Sans’ tongue morphed into a slimmer appendage.

When Sans finally withdrew Red was a panting mess. Ectoplasmic drool dripped from Red’s open mouth and the red tinted eye-lights were completely hazed over. Sans chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Red.

Gasping deeply Sans jolted as Red lurched towards him. Tongues tangling he moaned as Red rubbed his against him using his feet to pull him closer. Breathing deeply the kitchen echoed with the noise of bone rutting up against bone and wet slurping sounds.

Taking a deep breath Sans leant back, “Red—“

_Beep! Beep!_

 


End file.
